Merging of worlds
by Raiju Silver
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Edward Elric, and Sir Meliodas have met for the first time. An ancient darkness seeks revenge, and freedom. In order to achieve this it had to combine the three worlds into one world again. At last the three worlds will come together again, and the final war of all life has come at last. Naruto Shippuden X FullMetal Alchemist X Seven Deadly Sins
1. Chapter 1

In the Shinobi World it has finally achieved peace. The Fourth Great Ninja War ended 2 years ago because of Naruto Uzumaki. Through his strength, and heart the world was put at ease. What he didn't know was that his world was about to clash two others.

It is like any other day in the Hidden Leaf Village of the Land of Fire. Although people were still going on, and on about Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki's wedding. It has been a week later. The happy couple returns from their honeymoon from the Land of Flower. Naruto is wearing his usual Jonin mission gear while carrying all the luggage. Hinata is Wearing a white lavender short dress, with high heel black short sleeve shoes, and a pink flower in her hair above her right ear.

Hinata turns to Naruto with smile. "Naruto are you sure you don't want me to help with the lagguage?"

Naruto try's to straitened his back from the three bags on his back. He turns to Hinata wearing a smile. "Not at all Hinata. After all I help end a war this is nothing. But you could help me by giving me a kiss." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata raised her right eyebrow while her smile widened. "Alright then Naruto." Hinata responded.

Naruto dropped the bags in his hands, and wrapped them around Hinata. She then grabbed his right and left sleeve with both her hands to pull him closer. They kissed, but they didn't separate until after 15 seconds. The moment they broke the kiss they heard an applause coming from someone one. When they turned there heads they found their whole class including their sensis with them. Hinata broke free from Naruto, and walked over to Sakura, Tenten, Kurani, and Ino to give all them a hug. Choji, Kiba, Shikimaru, Shino, and Lee walked over to help Naruto with the bags. In the end he had no bags. Naruto fist bump his friends, but for Guy Sensei and Lord Kakashi the sixth Hokage he gave them hugs.

"It is good to see you all again. I didn't expect this warm welcome when we got home." Naruto said with a smile.

Lord Kakashi had a concerned look on his face when he said that. "Naruto I have to talk to you. The rest of guys deliver Naruto, and Hinata's luggage to there house. Girls why don't you take Hinata to barbecue. Guy you come with me." Lord Kakashi told the others.

They all had confused looks on there faces. Enforce anyone could say anything Lord Kakashi used the teleportation jutsu to teleport Naruto, and guy to his office.

"Kakashi Sensei what's going on? I just got back from my honeymoon." Naruto said.

Kakashi sat down in his chair while Guy turned his wheel chair, and rolled up to Naruto's left side. "I'm sorry to ask of you to go on a mission just when you got back from your honeymoon. But, this is a serious matter. While Guy, and I were working on some paper work the village's science team had detected an anomaly. There have been weird bursts of energy in the Land of Fangs. We are sending four of our Jonin. The other Shinobi Villages are sending their best Anbu Black Ops specialists to meat up with you in the Land of Claw." Kakashi responded.

Naruto went from his confused expression to a serious one. "So who am I going with?" Naruto asked Lord Kakashi.

"I have Sai, and Sasuke waiting for you at the gate. Guy will also be going with you." Lord Kakashi responded.

Naruto's expression was a confused one again. "But, Kakashi Sensei Guy Sensei's legs are broken beyond repair." Naruto said.

"DON'T WORRY NARUTO! Thanks to the hot blood of youth the science team made THESE!" Guy shouted holding a bottle full of white pills. "Lady Tsunade made these from Lord First's cells. I've tried these out, and one pill gives me 3 hours I can walk on my legs till the medicine wears off." Guy said.

Naruto and Lord Kakashi had a sweat from running down their face with a "seriously" face. "Well then I guess I should be going." Naruto said.

"Hold on Naruto. I want you to take this." Lord Kakashi said before throwing him a chakra katana. "This was made by our science team. This blade is made of a silver carbon fiber that can cut through anything without even have to endure your chakra in it. This blade could be off help in the field." Lord Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded his head. Guy popped a pill in his mouth. Within three seconds he was on his feet again. Naruto teleported them to the front gate where Sai, and Sasuke are waiting for them.

Sai is wherein his usual Jonin outfit, and Sasuke has his hair covring his left eye so no one sees his Rinnegan. He is wearing his bark cloak that cover his whole body. Underneath it he is wearing a Leaf Village Anbu Black Ops uniform like his brother used to wear.

The four of them didn't hesitate to start running for there meet up in the Land of Claws. Within a day and half they got to the meet up point. The Anbu teams from the other villages were already there. For the rest of the day they got their rest before continuing their mission.

The Anbu Black Ops from the other villages wore masks with their village emblems, and as for their uniforms they are the new ones made as a sign of unity of the villages. But, of course each of them had the colors of their village.

That night everyone was asleep while Naruto stayed awake makin sure they were all safe, and that the fire doesn't go out. Naruto was poking the flamed logs with a stick. After awhile Sasuke returned from his trip to the fresh water fall nearby. Sasuke sat down on the left side on Naruto. He opened the cantina, and drank two gulps down. He handed Naruto the cantina who also, had two gulps of water.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Sasuke asked Naruto without looking at him.

"Its nice. We always get along, we never fight, and she is very helpful when I clean. Plus the girls in the village are off my back on trying to impress me." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled, and turned his head to see Naruto. "Now you know how I felt back in the academy." Sasuke said.

Naruto had a low level laugh. "Yea I can see why you were always so irritated."

"So this is how the world is now. A Shinobi World where we stand together against these threats." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto drank another gulp of water from the cantina. "Yea we have finally achieved the dream so many people have fought to achieve." Naruto responded.

Sasuke's expression changed to his usual serious look. "Yea we achieved what our ancestors could not. At least the sacrifices we made are not invade." Sasuke said.

Naruto's face changed to a serious expression. "Don't worry Sasuke. As long as you, and I are around no one is gonna ruin this world." Naruto said.

Sasuke's face went from surprised to happy after hearing what Naruto said. "Get some rest I'll keep a look out for the rest of the night." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded his head. After picking a open spot Naruto placed his sleeping bag down, and got some rest.

The next day the group did not hesitate to pack up, and move out. They headed straight for the Land of Fangs. When they finally reached the area with the strange energy bursts. There was a huge crater in the ground with a purple energy orb glowing. The first thing Sai did was ready a mini scroll with a jutsu sealing formula. Just before Sai could activate it a giant fat red red demon jumped in front of them. It had claws on its hands, and feet. On its head was giant red horns. The Anbu shinobi pulled out there katanas from their backs. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai pulled out their swords as well. Two Stone Village Anbu jumped at it head on. They were killed by its fiery breath. After seeing their men die they all charged. When their blades made contact with the demon it had no affect on them. Naruto teleported near its head, and slashed his sword on its horn. IN an instant the horn landed right next to Naruto. Infuriated the demon tried to swing its left arm back to hit Naruto, but Sasuke used his Susano arm to grab the demons. Sai made 3 giant super beast scroll tigers to pin the rest of the demon's limbs. Naruto infused his normal chakra into the blade making it glow blue. He jumped for the demons head, and slashed it off. Just when they thought it was over the remaining Anbu just burst into purple flames. They turned into ash, and the wind flew those ashes into the purple ord. Before they could do anything the orb blew up. Sasuke and Sai were knocked out by the shock wave. Naruto landed on his back while still holding his sword. For some reason he couldn't move. When he looked to his right there was another Earth in space heading towards Naruto's world. It was the same on his left. Naruto thought they were all gonna die. Just when he thought the worlds would collide a white flash appeared. Naruto opened his eyes seeing a blue sky with White clouds. Naruto picked himself up, and put his katana back in his holder on his back. When he turned he saw Guy helping up Sai, and Sasuke was already up.

"I don't suppose you know what happened Bushy Brow Sensei?" Naruto asked Guy.

"I'm sorry Naruto I don't know. I was like you. For some reason I couldn't pick my self up. When that flashed happened I passed out. I don't know how long we were out, but it was longer than three hours. My medicine for my legs wore off." Guy responded.

Sasuke started walking North. The others just shrugged their shoulders, and followed him. They walked for an hour til they reached a hilltop that lowed them to see a unfamiliar town. The town looked like a British theme town with technology similar to the 1940s. Sasuke used his Sharinghan to find the towns name. The name of the town is Central.

"Naruto do you remember a town named Central in the Land of Famgs." Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No I don't. What is this place? The technology look like what we use, but those machines they riding in. I have never seen one of those before." Naruto responded.

"We should check this place. But, we are gonna need disguises if we are gonna blend in." Sai said.

The four of them used their ninja skills to sneak into a suit store, and get out. Naruto had a drown suit, Sasuke had grey, Sai had black, and Guy stole a light brown suit. Each of them wore matching top hats, and a black tie. Sai sealed all their weapons, and mission gear into his scroll for safe keeping. The four of the, explored the town. They found men in suits, women in dresses, and a military force presence. They wore a blue uniform with their ranks on the top of their shoulders.

After awhile they did blend in, but they were told to stop. When the four of them turned around they found to men. One was Naruto's height. He had blonde hair, gold eyes, black shirt, and pants. He also, whore white gloves and a long sleeved and length red coat. His belt was rugged brown leather, and black shoes. This older brothers name is Edward Elric. His younger brother is named Alphonse Elric. He was the same height, but he whore a military uniform with green armor covering his arms, shoulders, and a bit of his chest. He had a straight open line down the center of his chest plate.

"Ok now why don't you thieves just give up the suits, and surrender!" Edward said with a smart ass smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elric Brothers

"What does a shorty like you have to do with _us_?" Naruto responded.

Edward's eyes turned pure red. "Hey, thief. For the record, I'm not short anymore, and we're basically the same HEIGHT!" Edward shouted.

"Actually, Naruto is about half an inch taller." Sasuke said.

"Brother, he does have a point. From the looks of it, the blonde guy is taller than both of us." Alphonse said.

"WHO CARES! These guys stole, and now it's up to us to arrest them." Edward said before clapping both of his hands together. With the blue lightning radiating from his hands, a steel blade came out of the top sleeve of his coat. Alphonse did the same, but the armor from his arms spread all throughout his body. In a single second, his body was covered in green armor with a medieval theme to it. The armor is exactly like his old body. It is as big as before, and thanks to Al's alchemy, he has the same strength and maneuverability with it.

"Come on Al lets show these guys what happens when you mess with the Elric brothers." Edward said.

"We don't have time for this. We need to know where we are." Sasuke said before activating his Sharinghan.

Soon it turned into an all-out brawl. Ed was fighting Naruto, and Sai. In the mean time, Al is currently locked in battle with Sasuke and Guy. Al kept throwing blow after blow to no avail. He kept missing due to his enemy's agility. Then, suddenly Guy slipped when trying to land on his feet. That gave Al an opportunity to land a punch. Al threw a full powered right hook at Guy's face, sending him flying right into Sasuke, making them head butt. That made Sasuke pass out. Ed made air right kick into Sai's gut. That gave Edward a chance to knock him out with a left hook. Ed tried to make a few blows with his sword on Naruto. But, Naruto evaded ever attack directed at him. Ed finally decided to use his alchemy on the floor to pin Naruto's feet. With them pinned down Ed made another left upper cut on Naruto. With Naruto passed out Ed used his alchemy to put away his sword, and Al used his to turn his arm back into just covering his arms and chest.

"Wow these guys talk big, but they sure don't know how to fight." Ed said in a smart ass way.

"Yea almost as if it was to easy to beat these guys." Al said with a concerned face.

"Thats because it's not a real fight." Sasukes voice echoed over the whole area. The moment they heard that the genjutsu world Sasuke made was deactivated. Ed and Al found themselves tied up in wooden chairs chains. Al's hands were tied away from each other, and Ed was missing right arm.

"If your looking for your robotic arm it's right here." Sasuke said before pointing behind him. The arm is resting on a wood and Al took a look at them. They were no longer wearing the suits from before. They were wearing all there mission gear, and weapons.

"What just happened? We were fighting you guys, and won. But, how did we get here?" Ed asked wearing a confused face.

"The moment you looked into Sasuke's Sharinghan is the moment you were put under his control." Naruto said.

The Elrics were puzzled by what Naruto said. They took a look around where they were. From what they've seen they were inside a military warehouse. There are crates with labels saying, amo, weapons, chemicals, explosives, and uniforms.

"So who are you guys? Your definitely not enemies of the nation." Al said.

Ed turned to his right looking straight at Al with a "seriously" look on his face. "Al what are you talking about? Thieve guys have to be our enemies. Why else would they steal some expensive suits to sneak around town, and hypnotize us?" Ed said to Al in a mild voice.

"Think about it brother if they were our enemies they would have killed us already!" Al responded.

Ed had a sweat drop coming down the left side of his face. "I guess your right Al. Still, who are you guys?" Ed asked Naruto.

"Sasuke are we still in the Land of Famgs?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was on his left.

"No, from the looks of it we aren't even in our world anymore." Sasuke responded.

"I don't think that's right. When you and Sai were knocked out I saw two other Earths coming our way. I thought we were gonna die, but that doesn't seem to be the case. It's possible that the two other worlds combined with ours." Naruto said.

Sasuke, Sai, and Guy had "are you crazy" faces. "Naruto that is impossible! You can't combine other worlds!" Guy said.

"Actually it may be possible. Some Alchemists in our world had a theory that with a powerful enough energy source to complete the transmutation you can combine other worlds together." Ed said.

"Now that I think about it your right brother. I do remember reading about that. Plus that would explain why you got your alchemy back, and why your right arm is gone again. Perhaps the merging of worlds reset a few things." Al said.

"Sasuke do you know what they are talking about?" Sai asked Sasuke.

"Alchemy is a form of science in this world. In order to achieve the object they want to make with their power they need to trade something of equal value. However, the need what is called a transmutation circle to help them do it. No circle, and no trading material means no alchemy. Then they can't achieve what they are trying to create, or destroy with alchemy." Sasuke answered.

"So I was right. We might have been joined with two other worlds." Naruto said.

"Either way these two men are not our enemies." Guy said.

"Agreed." Naruto said before using his sword to cut off the chains.

Naruto helped the Elric brothers up, and helped reattach Ed's arm. Before they could continue their conversation the main door to the warehouse was broken down. In the center of the light is Major Armstrong. He is a 6 foot 6 inch man. He was a yellow mustache, he is shirtless showing off his six pack, muscles, and is wearing the military pants and boots.

"Fear not Elric brothers MAJOR ARMSTRONG IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Armstrong said while flexing off his muscles.

"Ha your overinflated muscles are nothing compared to these." Guy said before stripping off his chest plate, and shirt.

Guy flexed off his own muscles. Armstrong responded by going into different positions to flex off his muscles. Guy responded the same way. The rest off the group had a sweat drop coming down the left side of their head's.

"Hey Major you don't have to worry. We established that they are not our enemies. Plus they might have an idea on why we saw two other Earths in the sky." Ed said out loud.

Armstrong and Guy stoped there muscle off. "Oh I see. Are you sure because they stole from a store, and took down two State Alchemists?" Armstrong asked Ed.

"Don't worry Major. These guys are okay." Al responded.

"True especially this valiant man. YOU HAVE IMPRESSIVE MUSCLES MY GOOD SIR!" Armstrong said in a loud voice.

"AS DO YOU MAJOR!" Guy responded. They ended the moment with a hand shake.

"Come on maybe we can find out what the heck is going on around here back at the capital." Ed said walking out the exit. Everyone else just followed.

Meanwhile just outside the Leaf Village a giant green pig caring a tavern on its back is making way for the village.


End file.
